Echo cancellation (AEC) is used in telecommunications devices to improve audio quality. In this environment, an echo or echo component is a delayed reoccurrence of an original signal in a received or retransmitted signal. For example, a device may be used to produce audio as well as to receive speech input from a user. Received audio containing user speech may also contain echoed components of the output audio, which may confuse speech processing components. AEC is particularly useful in so-called “hands-free” communications devices, where there is very little acoustic isolation between the microphone and speaker of the device.